kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Winchester7314
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Kim Possible Wiki page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :RRabbit42 (talk) 03:30, March 28, 2014 (UTC) — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' KP on iTunes I have temporarily changed some of the information back on the List of home video releases page until I can research it again. I'm in the U.S. and you're right. HD versions have been added for "Seasons" 2-4. They may have been there about a week ago, but when I look at them in iTunes, the search page just shows "Purchased", so I didn't look further. The addition of the HD versions is mucking up what I've bought. I bought all four "Seasons" a while ago in the SD format, which shows up as "Disney's Kim Possible". I just bought the HD version of "Kim Possible Vol. 3" and "Kim Possible Vol. 4", and now the iTunes Store is showing me that the SD version of "Disney's Kim Possible Season 2" is available to purchase again. So it's like it thinks I didn't buy the SD version because it's now named differently than the HD version. The episodes for "Disney's Kim Possible Season 2" are still in my iTunes Library, though. I want to get this straight so that no one else is affected by this, or at least knows that if they also buy HD versions to replace the SD versions that it will be a bit scrambled. On the wiki, we have a mismatch for "Showdown at the Crooked D". In the List of Kim Possible episodes, we have it as a Season 3 episode because it was broadcast in Season 3. But on the page for the episode itself, it's a Season 2 episode. I was going by the List when I made the spreadsheet of what iTunes has. I think we have a note somewhere about "this was a season 2 episode that was held back to season 3", though. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC)